


Four Years

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Four Years

If you'd have asked her four years ago if she'd ever be romantically involved with a vampire she'd have give you a resounding "NO", they were just all blood-sucking bastards, even Jean-Claude. That was four years ago. A lot can happen in 4 years

But here she was, curled against a nearly 500 year old vampire, running her fingers across his smooth chest, tracing the cross shaped burn mark, totally content.

Falling 'in lust' with Jean-Claude was easy. Falling in love with him was harder, trust was always an issue and for her trust and love when hand in hand.


End file.
